


Seaborne

by Ace_Accel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1700s, Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Azazel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Cultural Differences, Dark, Demons as pirates, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Unstable Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Golden Age of Piracy, Growing Up, Historical References, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Merman Castiel, Multi, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirates, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Torture, Tortured Dean Winchester, Warning: Alastair (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Accel/pseuds/Ace_Accel
Summary: At the age of 8 and 12, Sam and Dean lost their home, their parents but at least not each other. Dean knew that he needs to care for Sam, help him and become like a parent to his brother, but what happens when he falls ill and Sam decides to care for him? What would they do when they found captured on a ruthless pirate ship? Would they stick together and escape?Castiel Novak is to be the next warrior leader in replace of his older brother Gabriel. He wishes to help his people prosper and have safe and secure future just like his parents hope to bring. Although fate had other plans for the young merman and his world was turned on it's head. Will he survive the challenges that the Gods have put before him?
Relationships: Alastair/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Author Note (warning)

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to have this as a long story and will have a mix of historical based/fantasy in the era 1700s so I do apologise in advance if there is any controversy in my story, and I will leave a warning in some chapters when there is a big trigger warnings in the chapter for those who are sensitive to certain topics and actions.

Hey guys! I am hoping to have this as a long story and will have a mix of historical based/fantasy in the era 1700s so I do apologise in advance if there is any controversy in my story, and I will leave a warning in some chapters when there is a big trigger warnings in the chapter for those who are sensitive to certain topics and actions.

There will be warnings for:  
\- Psychical Abuse  
\- Mentions of Rape/Rape  
\- Racism  
\- Gore  
\- Mental Illness  
\- Psychology Abuse  
\- Bigotry  
\- Abduction  
\- Slavery  
\- Alcohol/Drug Abuse  
\- Body Mutilations  
\- Torture

Please keep in mind this is for a Mature audience, so 16+.... I have put those warnings here so you readers are warned prior to the story so if you feel that you are sensitive to those topics you know what you are getting into if you decide to read on.

I am not responsible if you decided to read on after reading the warnings, and I will put warnings at the start of the chapter as a reminder, but please be responsible of your own well-being and mental health as I do not want to be blamed even after warning you guys.

That being said, I do hope you guys enjoy the story as I will be while writing and producing the work and I will try and keep regular updates for you guys.

I do not own any of the canon characters of this stories as they rightfully belong to Eric Kripke, but this story and OCs belong to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the very long unexpected hiatus but here is the first beta chapter for Seaborne (as I will be returning to edit the chapter later on) I do not own the characters just the story and my own characters

The waters of the Caribbean Sea perfectly reflected the azure sky on its surface, as calm as a millpond with barely a breath of wind to disturb it. This phenomenon is called a calm at sea, and the Saint Mary's Orchid, a small merchant vessel in the style of a French caravel, was unfortunate enough to be caught in these still waters. She was en-route from Barbados to the English colonies awaiting in South Carolina, laden with a cargo of sugar, molasses and rum, when the wind had died leaving her and her crew stranded, so to forestall the currents drift they decided to whey anchor.

A loud bang near the brunette's head woke him with a jolt, causing him to scatter the various parchments that were surrounding him. His bright blue eyes were suddenly wide open with shock, as he tried to gather his surroundings. He looked around cautiously through bleary eyes, his body still lethargic from lack of sleep.  
"Are you just going to sleep the day away Cassie?" a deep and quirky voice teased.  
Castiel blinks and lets out a groan before he looks up and meeting his brother's mischievous golden eyes. Castiel's eyes hardened into a daggerlike glare "Just a few more hours Gabriel, I spent all night studying... Just let me sleep" Castiel grumbles in annoyance and nuzzles back into his arms, shielding his face from the light that was peeking into the room, slowly falling back asleep.  
Gabriel's brow rose in amusement as he cocked his head to the side while he watched his younger brother slowly fall back to sleep before shaking his body "Hey Castiel, you forgot what today is didn't you?" He asked.  
Cass lifted his head and frowned in confusion at Gabriel's question. "Huh.... what are you..." he trailed off as his eyes shot open in realisation, "OH! That's today?!" He got up in a rush which sent the remaining scrolls that were on the table onto the floor "I will get ready as soon as possible, I got completely sided tracked" he said sheepishly and rubbed his face to rid himself of the tendrils of sleep.  
Gabriel laughed at Castiel's reaction to his reminder "Yes, I'm glad to see you finally remembered, did all that studying distract you that badly?" He teased in amusement with a grin plastered across his face, bending down he lifted a few of the familiar parchments.

"Our people's history, huh, feeling a bit homesick?" His brother asked as he waved the rolled-up parchment in front of Castiel.  
The younger boy glanced at Gabriel briefly before he looked away with a sigh and started to clean the remaining records from the ground as he used his free hand to rub his eyes free from sleep.  
"Yes and no, I don't have much memory of what home use to be before we left, unlike you Gabriel, so I like to read about it and I was also studying our laws and the trails that you and our Father and our Father's Father and so on went through" Castiel explained, his tone dripping with envy "I do not want to screw it up... I need to reassure our Father that I can lead" He said in a stubborn tone "but mostly to make you proud" he added in a mumbled.   
Gabriel rose a brow and watches Castiel clean the scrolls and sat on the desk.

"Cassie... hey..." he stopped Castiel with a hand on his shoulder "you won't screw up, you're a natural-born leader, you may have some big roles to fill but I also know you can do it" he said and ruffled his brother's hair with a giving him a reassuring smile "Our father maybe a bag of dicks but you got me and with my teachings, you will be the finest leader I know" he added, before pushing off the desk, and went over to the doorway before looking over his shoulder.  
"I have a few errands to run so that will be able to give you time to get into your royal gear and meet in the west farming fields say when the sun dial's shadow hits nine?" he offered with a raised brow.  
Castiel nodded with a tiny smile "Okay can do... I will see you soon Gabriel" he said, watching his brother leave, leaving Castiel alone again.

Castiel pushed his hair back with a heavy sigh before putting the rolls back in the respective places on the shelves and left the room like the was no evidence that he was ever there. On the way to his quarters, he passed a few servants who bowed their heads respectively and greeted the young prince. Castiel gave a tight smile and greeted them in return. He made it to his room just before his Valet, Astion, entered the doors with a frantic look on his aged face, Castiel suspects that during all years looking after the curious young prince as aged him faster than nature himself. Astion forced himself to take a breath and looks at Castiel with a stern gaze.  
"Your highness, I have been searching for you, your Father has been waiting for you to join him for breakfast" he informed Castiel, and the brunette felt his stomach knot at the thought of sharing breakfast with his Father this morning. Astion must have picked up on Castiel's nervousness because he bowed and went to Castiel's closet.

"Your royal attire or casual engagement?" He asked and Castiel gave a silent sigh of relief and looked into his mirror "My royal attire please Astion... I must meet with Gabriel in the west farm fields, showing me the ropes of inspecting crops and the harvest for our people" he informed the valet "Also inform my Father that I will be meeting with my betroth for breakfast this morning" he added.  
The greyed hair Valet nodded "Certainly your Highness" he said and prepared Castiel's attire, while the young male watched himself in his mirror. Castiel's hair swayed in the slight current flowing through his room, he scanned the blue, and green scales of his tail making there was no rot or discolouration of sickness, this was a regular basis for Castiel, he has seen some of his people sick with fin rot and most that have gotten the disease never recovered. His fins flared and relaxed at the thought.

"Sir whenever you are ready" Astion said and Castiel blinked to attention again and nodded and looks at Astion "I am ready" he said and gave him a small smile and Astion nodded with a small smile in return and started to dress Castiel in his Royal attire that consists of three gold bracelets that two was embedded with green Agate that sit snuggly around his wrists, although the third bracelet sat above his tail fin which was embedded with a Larimar gemstone. Around his waist sat an Eel skin belt that held a stiletto blade made of whalebone and hilt wrapped in the skin of the whale.

Castiel took a deep breath and placed his gold wreath on his head and looks into the mirror "I hope when Gabriel is the Leader of the pod I can put aside these gold shackles and show that we are all equal" Castiel said gently and Astion rose a brow "Why do you think that sir?" he asked in curiosity and Castiel looks at Astion  
"My Father seems to makes sure myself and Gabriel is always wearing the royal attire when we are outside... I feel... uncomfortable and puts us in a different class when we shouldn't be, but I bite my tongue and listen to his rules, you know how angry he can get" Castiel said "I will be going now Astion, thank you" he said gently and Astion bowed with a small smile before leaving the room.

With a final look in the mirror, Castiel left his room as well, and he managed to avoid his father successively, he swims out into the village towards the local market. He kept his head held high and felt his gut twist when people bowed in his presence, he did not like this status his Father has made his family out to be, understand that he is the son of the leader of the pod but from the stories he as read and heard from Gabriel, his Father was not always like this until his Mother's death during the journey over from the Mediterranean Sea. Castiel was incredibly young when that journey happened and he does not remember what happened to his mother, Gabriel will refuse to speak about it and his Father only tells him that the monster that walks on land was the cause Castiel's mother was not with them today. His Father grew spiteful which influenced Castiel's view with the surface dwellers as he grew up, although Castiel's curiosity of the surface dwellers stirs inside the young merman every time he scouts the reefs with his brother and finds their sunken inventions and treasures.

Castiel shook his head finding himself zoning off into his head until he heard a female voice call out to him, he turned around and saw the owner of the voice and smiles as his eyes landed on his betrothal, a beautiful young woman, with brunette hair that frame her strong angler facial features nicely, almost soften them, and stop at her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes looked at Castiel in a soft gaze as she held a warm smile. Her tail was rare as it was almost white with patches of light blue and dotted with black specks "Castiel, where did your head go?" She asked with a small giggle as she got closer to the Prince.

"Oh my apologises Chànna I was just thinking about my duties I will be doing with Gabriel, I didn't realise I would zone out like that" he said and kisses her cheek before hold his arm out for which she took in her own and smiles up at Castiel "You will be an amazing leader for our scouts" She said in reassurance and gave his cheek a small peak which made Castiel blush and nodded "Gabriel said the same thing" he chuckles and lead Chànna into the markets.  
He loves spending time with Chànna, and he did like her, but both know that the reason for their rearrange marriage was because her father is from a neighbouring Pod, just another plan to extend ties of an alliance. They swim down the rows of merchant stores, he brought them both seaweeds wrap fish, he looks at her seeing her eye some sea flowers and he smiles and swam over to the stall and brought a bouquet for her. He thanked the merchant and turned to Chànna, handing them to her "For you" he said and smiles when he notices her blush and she giggles "Thank you Castiel" she said and held the flowers and Castiel smiles "You are very welcome" he said before looking at the time noticing that he needs to meet up with Gabriel soon "Care to company me to the western farm fields?" Castiel asked with a slight bow, she smiles "I should be heading home to help Mother out, I promise I will help her today after I see you" she explained before Chànna hugged Castiel "but thank you for the flowers" she added in a soft tone before pulling away and departed from the merman. Castiel watched her leave with a small smile on his face before he turned tail and swam above the crowd of the market and headed to the fields hoping he will not be too late.

Gabriel was already at the crossroads of the farm fields talking to three farm girls flirting with them due to them blushing and giggling from what Castiel heard. His older brother is known for fornicating with any maiden he finds a fancy too even between duties. He didn't notice Castiel was behind him until the younger cleared his throat "Good morning Ladies" Castiel greeted, making Gabriel jump in surprise and gave his brother a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck before turning back to the mermaids who giggled to themselves.  
"I will talk to you lovely ladies at a later time" Gabriel told them with an apologetic look before he grins and winks at them before he led Castiel away down a path to the fields.  
"You need to stop sleeping around Gabriel when you are to be wed, it amazes me that can sleep with a bunch of beautiful maidens but can't settle down for a wife" Castiel partly teased with a snicker, making Gabriel put his hand over his heart and made a faked hurt sound "You wound me baby brother" he pouts before laughing it off "Plus the ladies can't get enough of me so why should I tie myself down when I can please them however I like" he purred, making Castiel wrinkled his nose "I don't want you to share information about your unspoken escapades brother" he said and visibly shivered as he tried to think of something else.

Gabriel chuckles in amusement at Castiel's reaction and looks at him "Don't worry about me Cassie, life will work out for me in the end, you'll see" he said in reassurance, giving his younger brother a nudge. Castiel looks at Gabriel and smiles before facing forwards and saw a few frantic farmers that were rushing up to the two princes.  
"Your Highnesses! Our field has been destroyed by the surface dwellers!!" One Farmer exclaimed. Castiel and Gabriel frowned until they looked at the field and saw a line of the chain leading to the surface and a strangely shaped metal object was anchored on the other end.

Gabriel was the first to inspect the metal object which left Castiel to try and calm the frantic farmers. It was understandable that they were mad, it was not the first time that they have witnessed this happening, the more active the seas got the more they had to deal with their crops before destroyed, luckily for the farmers that the anchored metal did not drag much along the crops. Gabriel looked over at Castiel and the upset farmers "Castiel come over here and help me move it away off the fields" he said and Castiel nodded, anything to get away from the yelling farmers. He rushed over to the metal object and grabbed one side as Gabriel grabbed the other side.  
With a mix of grunts and furious movements of their tails, the two brothers management to lift it out of the ground and move the object away from the field putting it on the dirty paths beside the fields unfortunately that did not satisfy the angry men that muttered and swearing towards the surface. As Gabriel went to settle them down Castiel found himself swimming up to the surface, he was curious why they stop in the middle of the sea considering that they are not near any land.

He followed the chain up as he readied his sword in precautions, he only heard and see bad things with the surface dwellers, but he still felt compelled to figure them out more. Like they were pulling him to discover their secrets. He made it to the surface and heard men speaking in tongues that he could not understand, he swam carefully to the boat and felt the wooden surface but soon freezing when he heard a sound closing in on his position, not wanting to alert them of his presence. He pulled himself up to a hole in the boat where the chain was hanging near the hole he looks inside and tilted his head as he watched the men work on the boat, as the tended to the boxes and some were tending the poles that held the large rolled-up fabric. They did not seem to be leaving any time soon. Castiel was fascinated by the humans that walked on the boat, although he soon lowered himself into the water again, he was stilling looking at the boat when he felt something grab his tail before he registered what was happening, he was yanked down into the water. Castiel blinked away the dizziness before he came face to face with Gabriel

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gabriel exclaimed with a hiss; his fins were out in alert due to his anger "are you a draft?! We are not to go near them unless necessary!" he added. Castiel saw the worry underneath the anger in Gabriel's eyes, which Castiel looks down "I am sorry Gabriel.... I didn't mean you worry you, I let my curiosity get ahead of me" he murmured, and Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before swimming back down to the fields "you are relieved from your training, Cassie you are free to go home" his brother announced with a slight hint of irritation to his tone. Castiel nodded "I am sorry Gabriel..." he said guilt-ridden before swimming back towards the village centre, unsure what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience! I will be working on the second chapter very soon! Just been busy with work and mental health 
> 
> Although I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
